kamen rider cyro
by gh152 the 2nd
Summary: tamashii souto was an ordinary teen with a major obsession with kamen rider. That is until the day he designed his own original rider system and read some fan-fiction. Now in the world of disney's frozen he must help Elsa show that her powers can be used for good as kamen rider Cyro! "now then time to unleash the arctic winds of change"
1. Chapter 1 arrival of the arctic rider

Kamen rider Cyro book one enter the ice rider.

Summary: tamashii souto was an ordinary teen with a major obsession with kamen rider. That is until the day he designed his own original rider system and read some fan-fiction. Now in the world of disney's frozen he must help Elsa show that her powers can be used for good as kamen rider Cyro! "now then time to unleash the arctic winds of change"

chapter one enter the armored ice rider.

It was an ordinary day for Tamashii 'Soul' Souto. He was just entering his room where he went onto his laptop. He looked at the reflection of the screen to see his usual looks. He was a dark blue haired emerald-amber eyed male of nineteen dressed in a silver trench-coat over a black shirt and white dress pants. He wore shoes that were more like Flynn Rider's boots in design. Only in red.

The teen was pulling over a blank sheet of paper and some art supplies. He started to draw his favorite thing in japan: Kamen Rider.

this rider he was drawing was based off anything of previous riders based on ice. He drew a dark blue bodysuit under shite armor with silver trim. His gauntlet's were folded tiger claws white the gloves were a light cyan. The chest plate resembled a design of fur that was compressed and hardened kind of metal. His leg armor was similar to a knight's with a spiked kneecaps that almost looked like icicles. The helmet was the clincher. It was slightly a mix of ooo's liodias head with the kamen rider decade helmet colored the same white and blue but had the black bars of the decade helmet instead of forming a bar-code had formed a crisscross part of x's on the sides of the helmet making it look like the area in between the 'mane' of the helmet was a large snowflake. The eyes was violet.

The belt was a mix of the belt of the decadriver and the auracle. It was the same set up as the decadriver but instead of the card slot was the buckle of the auracle in white and instead of the ride-Booker was some switch that looked like a push pad with the image of a snowflake in the center. It also looked like a turn dial. Soul got that idea from ben10. The activation was to move it like a dial then push it in. then soul designed the bike this rider used off a mix of destwilder and the machine kiva and decader. It was a motor bike designed after the destwilder mirror monster with the basic design of the machine decader and the color scheme of the machine kiva with white and blue taking the majority leaving the halfway point of the sides and fin red. The bike itself had destwilder's claws on the front covering the front wheel and the fin was destwilder's tail folded in half and seemed to have destwilder's head as the front of the bike while the back legs formed the back of the bike. The decader's design was the shape of the rest of the bike even the back as the fin was in the center of the middle bar of the rear end of the bike. The decade bar-codes again formed a snowflake on the front of this bike with the parts over the 'eyes' of the bike looking like a visor for the headlights and act as a focusing lens to make the light more clear.

Designing the weapon for the rider soul decided on using two fan favorites of previous riders. Mainly the tonfa of psyga and the faiz blaster. Soul even added a arctic version of the faiz phone with a snowflake mission memory. And deciding to make the shoulder pads like kamen rider double's fang-joker forms he added in a maximum drive slot and a frost gaia memory t2 to go with the design change.

Done with the design soul drew the background of a familiar world. The world of the dream natsumi had before the start of decade's journey. The world of the rider war only the dessert was replaced by snow as the fan made rider was facing the more arctic based riders in what soul mentally called the arctic rider war. The riders in this war was kamen rider mage ice elemental form, kamen rider rey, kamen rider double fang-joker and kamen rider ooo plutotyrano combo. Among them was white riot troopers and Zect troopers and every arctic based monster the riders faced. Behind the oc rider was a symbol of a snowflake that was shaped like a tiger head. Soul smiled at it as the scene displicted the rider holding a tonfa in one hand and the faiz blaster in the other fighting with everything he had to survive the chaos. The young man then gave the rider a name. Cyro, the arctic kamen rider. And his bike was thus called the machine cyrolyger.

With that soul colored in the scene and smiled as he looked impressed with the scene. With that done soul turned on his laptop and looked up fan fiction. Immediately he found john the adventurer's fics. While he wished the fics had more details like an actual origin story and the very first adventure he had as what soul jokingly called a realm guardian. He was still surprised at how many realms had gone wrong. He had played the epic mickey series so the Disney characters could still be sent to the wasteland for the crimes they did. For a 12-year old john is really bitter. For soul he can't quite blame him. To find out that what he grew up watching was not as it seems it must have been hard but he was glad some characters made a friend of him. In the case of the 'wicked witch of the east' at least then the doctor was added to that list and soul was wondering if he should count Elsa, repunzil and their friends to his friend list. And while he knew that as there are many worlds there are the possibility john just had the bad luck to enter the worlds where the worst likely possibility happened as a divergence. The worlds soul watched growing up is what's known as the canon worlds and when a divergence happens the alternate universe unlocks and follows that time line. Each universe is made of divergences in the time line all the time after all. Any way enough rambling soul clicked the frozen fic and that was when soul knew that he wouldn't see home again. For the universe not the time line diverged this time. It began with the screen glowing and soul felt himself being pulled in as his feet left the ground. His drawing glowed as well and was pulled in with soul.

Soul soon found himself in what looked like a cyan tunnel. All around him was what appeared to be snowflakes and then soul saw his drawing of the arctic rider war fly by and enlarge he went wide eyed as he collided with the now human sized version of kamen rider cyro's image and felt an odd sense of vertigo as if his DNA slightly changed.

He soon saw what had to be the exit and saw a bright light engulf him. He came to in what seemed like a courtyard and sat up from his sprawled figure. He looked around to see he was in a slightly familiar setting. He was at some kind of festival and looking over himself soul found his clothes now looked like a nobleman's version of his original outfit. He soon walked into town wondering what was happening.

"excuse me miss but can you help out im a bit lost" asked soul.

"sure your in the kingdom of arendelle" said a young lady in a blue dress and had brown hair. Soul thanked her and left placing his hand in his pockets and felt a device or two that shouldn't be there. Going to an inn soul payed for a room while mentally wondering how the money in his wallet was converted to local currency. Once in there he pulled out the two items in his trench coat. He went wide eyed at seeing the arctic phone and the frost memory. Soul checked the other pocket and found the buckle to his fan made driver the Cyro-driver, like the decadriver the Cyro-driver was just the buckle and soul took the time to take in the detail. The core of the buckle the amadam gem was ice blue with what seemed to be a faint dark blue snowflake right in the center. The metal was silverish white and had runes that seemed winter based. Heck there was even the four to eight buttons on the part just above the core. Unlike kyuuga whose own belt this was based off of this buckle had the distinct belt fastening of the decadriver system. he could tell as the sides of the belt buckle was the same as the decadriver's levers. soul couldn't believe his eyes. He decided to figure out what was going on.

First he was in the kingdom of arendelle, he found himself in this place after clicking a fan fiction for frozen thus he must be in the world of the movie.

Second he now had real versions of a concept he just drew he just hoped that the other riders in the drawing was not brought to life because that may cause some problems.

Third he has to know when in the world he is in. that and check to see if the items even work.

And finally fourth he must see what changed with his addition to this world. if the other arctic based riders are there then he might have to defend the castle from them. He quickly opened the phone to see unlike the faiz phone the screen was ice blue with dark blue text. He memorized the codes on it just in case. He took a look at the frost memory. Unlike fang the f was made of snowflakes on a dark blue usb body. And it for some reason didn't have the malicious aura of the t2 memories he felt from watching the movie. Soul felt that things was not going to ever be the same. He practiced the codes on the arc phone as he called it and was glad his room was sound proofed. He tried the top code 1623 and hit enter.

-change blizzard: error- was heard from the phone.

"this will allow me to enter blizzard mode for the armor? Guess if I used that with the custom faiz blaster I would enter raising blizzard mode" noted soul.

He tried the next two codes getting single and burst modes. The next code was not the vehicular code but rather the charge. The code to summon the bike was at the bottom of the codes apparently. He put the phone in his pocket and placed the gaia memory in the inside pouch where shotaro usually keeps his gaia memories.

Taking a look at the driver soul picked it up and put it at his waist. Unlike the original drivers that had the belt form from the left it formed from the right and soul saw the belt strap was black. With a clack the dial and maximum drive slot formed on their respective sides of the driver. he noticed that next to the maximum slot was a holder for a phone and that was where he put to arc phone.

He pulled off the belt and the phone vanished into hammer-space. Soul put the driver into his pocket and decided to find out when he was at.

He left the room and asked a young man about the recent events going on.

"ah you must be new sir your just in time for princess Elsa's coronation next week it is a shame what happened to the king and queen killed by that odd humanoid insect" said the man.

"what did this insect look like" asked soul.

"let's see he was black with what seemed to be white chitin and no visible mouth there was one other detail he had what seemed to be an odd belt almost like it was some device placed in a diagonal was pushed to complete it" said the man.

'arctic smartrooper great so the arctic riders are here guess if Elsa and Anna are safe that means who ever has the arctic riders under his or her control must want to use the riders and Elsa for a nefarious plan' thought soul.

"thank you for the info I am guessing that who ever may have done this deed will target her highness during here coronation guess it is lucky I got here in time I can act as a unofficial bodyguard for her and make sure she stays safe and they might go after her sister just in case" said soul with a frown of worry.

"well you do your part and I will get a few of the women to keep an eye on princess Anna just in case" said the man also seeing the possibility. "thank you oh I don't know your name" said soul.

"baron Maxwell my good sir my brother is the captain of the guard" said the man.

"tamashii souto but I prefer soul" said soul shaking his hand.

"well good luck to you soul if you want to prepare go talk to kristoff he's mainly found training the knights" said maxwell.

"of course but I am partial to a set of weapons known as tonfa" said soul pulling out the psyga tonfa from the inside of his coat.

"i like close range sometimes I can hide these under my sleeves so when bandits get close I can whip these out and teach them a lesson about appearances can be deceiving" smirked soul. He had actually done that ten times back in his world as he was a constant target for thieves due to his hair and eyes and after the first mugging learned how to protect himself. after those ten times they learned not to mess with him.

He did just that and found holsters for them as he did so a flick of the wrist would bring them to his hands and they weren't even noticeable on the sleeves.

"well young soul I think I just may like your style" said Maxwell with a laugh and both went their separate ways.

Soul though frowned. he thought for a second he saw the signs of an orphanoch on Maxwell. He had to be careful it looked like some of the rider's usual monsters had infiltrated the kingdom. But he got the feeling that Maxwell was one of those that was more peaceful then others. So for now he would trust Maxwell it seemed kristoff had a brother that was never seen in the movie. He had a week to prepare and he has to be ready to fight at the top of his game. If he was going to face controlled riders then he was going to need to be on guard.

(end chapter)

a/n: okay I will admit I never saw the movie but I will admit I had this idea for some time now. I noticed there was no main rider based off the arctic yet. So I had the thought of doing something with my own flair here. And thus kamen rider Cyro was created. You can guess that the forms have references to winter in some way.

The finisher is only with the frost memory and the arc mission memory of the rider. Rider slash and blast for the tonfa and gun and punch and kick for the gaia memory. The remaining forms besides blizzard and rising blizzard which is the final forms for Cyro can be accessed by the dial switch of the belt. Not counting the blizzard modes the forms are like kyuuga in terms only winter themed. The winter colors is his color scheme so don't argue with me on that.

The history of Cyro is a bit odd. This rider was created when the worlds of kiva, faiz, decade, wizard, and double had a one point fusion that left the arctic rider systems of those worlds stranded and was discovered by a certain Yggdrasil corp, and developed the Cyro-driver until the event of gaim finding out what was happening caused the driver to fall into a dimension rift lost for good.

In this case soul drew it's future and while he created the concept he made the driver stuck in the space between dimensions tied to himself. The driver was never used at all and like the sengoku drivers only soul can use it. Now with the history and origins of the driver out of the way let me tell you what number of forms I will have Cyro have in total. Seven regular and seven rising forms not counting the blizzard modes. That means sixteen forms in total. The default form is called flake form and is the most balanced form.

The order of form names is flake, frost, hail, subzero, zephyr, glacier, Polaris and blizzard.

I will need help designing the forms and who can ever draw Cyro and his bike will get ten cyber cookies and also get you guys a sneak peak at a future chapter of this story. I had admitted this before but my art skills are the worst. Really have you seen my drawing of a digimon ^^"

to who can write an opening for this fic pm me the lyrics and I will put up a poll to see which is the better one. I will post the lyrics in a separate fic for the readers to decide which opening I will use. I hate to admit it but my song creativity hit writer's block. Anyway good luck for those two there. Also anyone know where I can watch the entire movie so I can write the rest of this story accordingly like I said I never saw the movie but I can fix that somehow.


	2. Chapter 2 coronation assault enter cyro

Chapter two – coronation assault enter Cyro the arctic rider!

Soul woke up for the day. It had been exactly one week since he arrived in the seiki no frozen. He was still smiling at what happened with training with the knights. He learned that he can combine his tonfa into a lance and keep up with the best with his martial arts. He impressed kristoff so much he became the one rank just under captain of the guard. A captain of his own squad of knights. And with his knowledge of Elsa's ability he named the squad the frost knights. When asked why that name he just said it would be revealed soon and that in a certain light the armor looks like it's made of ice. When he let the knights know that the princess may be attacked by the king and queen's attackers he had the squad patrol the festival and to keep an eye far the festival went well and soul encountered Maxwell again with kristoff.

"nice to see you again Maxwell I got to say I never knew kristoff had a brother when I heard about this kingdom. And it really does not seem like it with your names" said soul.

"were half and half sir soul" smiled kristoff.

"yes but Maxwell why didn't you tell me you were an orphanoch I been aware of various beings besides humans existed for three years now and this is the first time I see an orphanoch not hate humans" said Soul.

"how did you guess" said Maxwell in surprise.

"i know of one other that protects humans like you do baron he's a wolf orphanoch and holds the faiz gear but what I want to know is why are orphanoch in this world because that assailant was a smartrooper sent by the company made entirely of orphanoch" said soul serious.

"smart brain but they normally leave this dimension alone" said Maxwell and kristoff looked confused.

"i am from an alternative reality kristoff I got no clue how I ended up here but I think someone has plans for Elsa and her powers" said soul.

"powers" asked the brothers.

"she can control ice and snow the reason she wears gloves is to make sure she doesn't accidentally freeze someone" said soul.

"im afraid that smart-brain is not the culprit of the assault but someone interested with Elsa's ability and may have control of others with similar powers the smartrooper was an arctic variant meaning if Elsa falls into this person's hands they may shroud the whole world in an endless winter and as I am here I got to keep an eye on her" said soul.

"what do you mean" asked kristoff.

"this person has control over every ice themed kamen rider like the smartrooper in exhistance all but one and the one was only recently created" said soul.

"yikes where is this lone rider you said" asked kristoff.

"that is a secret who knows if he or she is listening in now" said soul with a frown. He looked around the plaza and spotted a cloaked figure across from the new queen of the kingdom on a roof.

"and I found our assailant" said soul standing and started to walk to his queen while making sure he had the Cyro-driver on standby.

"oi get down from there I am afraid your not one of the people here for the festivities" said soul alerting the figure and everyone else that the figure was caught.

"_**so you know that I am not normal huh" **_said the figure as he jumped and landed before the princess and new queen.

"that voice was from my homeland and now I know who you are kamen rider rey" said soul with a glare. With a flick of his wrists he pulled out his tonfa and blocked a claw from rey. The cloak fell away to reveal a white furred rider with a yeti theme.

"knew it who are you working for rey who is after Elsa for her ability" said soul with a glare not even struggling to hold back the claw.

"_**i am not going to tell you kid but you know to much I got to get rid of you then get my objective**_" said rey.

"funny the only way you will get Elsa is if I am dead after all me job is to keep you arctic riders in line" said soul and with a swift movement sent rey's arm to the left and spun striking rey in the stomach and artificial kivat sending rey stumbling. Pulling out his driver soul quickly put it on.

"_**who are you kid**_" asked rey noticing this.

"captain of queen Elsa's frost knights and right now your opponent" said soul resting his left hand on the dial and got into part of agito's henshin movements.

"henshin" called soul twisting the dial and crossed his wrists then throwing his left hand onto the dial while his right hand went down passing the core gem.

-**change: f-f-f-frost**- was heard from the belt in a chilly voice as the snowflake on the belt's core went from faint to restored to solid.

A holographic snowflake appeared under soul before it shattered and the snow particles converged onto soul leaving him in a dark blue bodysuit under white armor. It looked exactly like the drawing soul did before he ended up in this world.

"now then time to unleash the arctic winds of change" said soul now kamen rider Cyro frost form.

He had moved into a position like double only he flicked his wrist then snapped his fingers into a point at rey as he said this and Elsa a platinum blonde with emerald eyes looked at soul surprised and then went wide eyed as that meant he knew her secret.

Cyro looked at the dark arctic rider before him.

"i will protect the queen from your master he or she is after all that is my job as a kamen rider" said soul/Cyro as he pulled out his tonfa. He charged at rey and the two traded punches,kicks,swipes and whacks where they could with both riders redirecting or dodging the attacks of their opponent. Soul spun and swept kick while ducking a claw swipe from rey causing rey to back flip onto a wall and jump kick him away as sparks flew off cyro's armor as he was sent back.

Cyro got back up and swiped his tonfa catching the claws of rey.

"i won't allow you to cause so much damage rey I vowed to protect this kingdom and I meant it you and the other arctic riders plus your master will not destroy the kingdom not while I live" said Cyro as he tornado kicked the evil rider away/

"_**i will admit kid you are good for a beginner but this is not over**_" said rey.

"actually it is for you your more damaged then me and it's time to finish this" said soul as he put away his tonfa and pulled out the frost memory. He placed it into the maximum drive slot on his belt and hit the activation switch.

-**frost maximum drive**-

"arctic frost break" said Cyro as he entered a martial arts stance then jumped and pointed his leg at rey causing steam to cover him forming ice. Shooting forward with a blue aura Cyro kicked rey in the chest and rode the recoil to land next to Elsa his back to rey.

"shatter and repent your sins in the white of the snow" said Cyro snapping his fingers.

"_**master boriallas I failed you gah!**_" said rey before he exploded.

Cyro turned to see rey-kivat land before him and picked up the kivat and walked to rey. Rey then disintegrated and rey-kivat glowed before turning into energy that was absorbed into the Cyro-driver.

"well that is not good at least I got a name to an enemy" said Cyro as he relaxed. He pressed the dial at his left again and his armor vanished in a flurry of snow. Taking out his gaia memory and then taking off his driver soul bowed to Elsa but noticed to late that she only had one glove on and she just touched the fountain. It immediately froze.

"sorcery" gasped a noble.

"not really sir but that ability she has was the reason why rey was after here. I have similar abilities as you just saw it takes a person with powers over ice and snow to be able to tell if someone else was the same. Why do you think I called my squad the frost knights besides that in certain light their armor looks like it's made of ice" said soul.

"but why I can't control it" asked Elsa.

"that's precisely the reason so that this boriallas can place the world in eternal winter it's my job to keep you safe and now that he knows he's down a kamen rider he's going to be gunning for both of us your highness" said soul.

Elsa went wide eyed then suddenly ran off.

"shit she's going to isolate herself to protect you all I am going after her to keep an eye on her" said soul pulling out his arc phone and inputting the last code listed.

-come forth Cyrolyger-

a roar sounded as soul's motorcycle came up before it suddenly shifted to a quadrupedal mechanical lyger that soul hopped onto and followed Elsa over the water. He just hoped that he can catch up to Elsa.

(end chapter)


End file.
